


Six months of winter

by orphan_account



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No happy endings, please don't be disappointed with my terrible writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The six months I should have treasured you more.The sixth months you suffered.The six months we spent together.The sixth months I laughed.The sixth months I cried.The sixth months I wished were forever.The winter I wished was forever.For once it was over, so would you have been.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	1. The boy next door

Uenoyama dropped onto his bed alongside his guitar. 

"What am I going to do now?" he asked, exasperated.

He was slowly losing interest in his favorite instrument. Guitar. the one instrument he had loved playing so much was slowly becoming more and more of a hassle to him. He didn't know what he could do to re-ignite his interest in the instrument. To re-light that spark in him, that had once burned passionately, now not an ember left.

He was experiencing a rut, and had absolutely no idea how he was to get out of the tiring cycle. 

He pulled himself up with great effort and trudged to the balcony. He stood facing the depressing roads, with little traffic and even lesser people walking around. It was pouring, heavy showers rained down onto the empty pavements. It was tranquil, but also depressing.

He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up. The cigarette burned, smoke filling his lungs as he took a deep breath. He released his breath with a great sigh, smoke rushing out into the cold air. he closed his eyes, savoring the taste.

"Hello."

He choked on the smoke. Hastily turning around, he met the pale pinkish eyes of a boy no younger than himself. He looked at him, unsure of how to react. He had heard of a new neighbor moving in, but he didn't expect him to be a literal ghost, with no presence whatsoever.

"Hi." he finally replied, looking back in front of him at the depressing roads.

"What's your name?" the man looked at him.

He turned around, with the intentions of glaring at the annoying latter. Little did he know, merely looking straight into his Roseate eyes, robbed him of any of hi words.

His innocent smile warmed the cold strings of his heart, and radiated calamity and peace.

"uenoyama. Uenoyama Ritsuka." He averted his eyes again.

"Mafuyu Sato. Nice to meet you." he smiled again.

Mafuyu stood, staring at Uenoyama breathing out puffs of smoke, minute after minute. Uenoyama stood uncomfortably, unsure of whether to tell the latter off, or to simply walk back into his house and shut the balcony door. He stood for five minutes straight, staring into blank space.

"Do you need something?" he finally turned around at Sato, trying to resist yelling at him in aggravation. 

"Can you teach me how to play guitar?" His eyes shown like diamonds under a spotlight.

Uenoyama squinted at the boy in disbelief, "He's kidding." he thought.

The boy's gaze did not waver the least bit for the next minute as uenoyama turned back to the depressing scenery, choosing to ignore the Orange haired boy.

His stares were like pins, then turned into knifes, then to daggers, then to swords, then to a huge scythe, staring him down. Uenoyama wanted to get mad at Sato for staring at him as if he were trying to threaten him, but that wasn't the case. Sato's face was hopeful, gleaming brighter than ever with his innocent expression. 

Rubbing his eyes and dropping his cigarette into a container, a gave in.

"Just...Just come in." he sighed, exasperated.

Mafuyu's eyes lit up. He nodded profusely, face looking like a saw the heavens itself as he rushed into the apartment, not caring if the cold showers infiltrated his home.

Before Uenoyama could reach his door, the doorbell rang. he could feel Sato's excitement oozing from under the door, as he rustled about at his doorstep.

He was hesistant about opening the door to a possibly new threat to his peace and privacy, but gave in when the door was bombarded with knocks.

"I don't have any spare guitars-" he started before staring right at the guitar perched on his back.

Mafuyu stood at his door step, shoeless, bouncing slightly on his feet in excitement.

"Come in, and wash your feet. Right over the corner." he decided that there wasn't much of a point in refusing Sato.

He ran over the corner into the bathroom without placing his guitar down, just like a little kid scampering to quickly wash his hands to eat his dinner after a tiring soccer match. After wiping his hands on his shirt, he ran out to the living room, where he stood stationary, waiting for uenoyama to give him orders.

"What?" Ritsuka questioned the latter's oblivious attitude.

Sato tilted his head, "Where do I sit?"

Uenoyama stared at the sofa directly behind him, signaling with his eyes.

Mafuyu sat down. Once again, staring blankly at him, clutching his guitar in his hands, expectantly looking at him for his next instructions.

Uenoyama was trying his very best to put up with Mafuyu's incognizant attitude. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, grinding his teeth to keep it together. he wanted to get mad, but the other boy's face wouldn't let him.

"He's not doing this on purpose, really, just look at his face. Does he look like someone that would wan to juke you?" he talked himself out of his anger and annoyance. He stared back up at Mafuyu, who was still sitting in the exact same position, not having moved a single inch.

Uenoyama took another deep breath, then started, "Take out your guitar-"

Mafuyu jerked up, startling the latter, he then swung his body a full 180 degrees to his blue haversack, seemingly looking for something.

"What now?" Uenoyama dropped himself down onto his couch, "I need another smoke."

"Here," Mafuyu presented a large sandwich in his hands, about 12 inches long, with another hopeful expression plastered on his face, "Please accept my payment."

Ritsuka sat in revelation, unsure to be taken aback by his audacity or his oblivion.

"What? I don't need a sandwhich, what are you-"

"Take it." Mafuyu held it up even closer to Uenoyama, the latter flinching.

"I-" he didn't know how to reply. Sato's eyes were filled to the brim with resolve, and he didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon.

"Fine.." he accepted the sandwich with an exhausted sigh.

Mafuyu immediately smiled, eyes twinkling in satisfaction.

"This'll be a hell of a ride." Uenoyama felt like giving up on life just by the thought of having to teach anyone. 

The boy who moved in next door, would have been the boy who moved into his heart.


	2. Why do you have a guitar?

"You're telling me, you have no idea how to play the guitar, yet you have one perched on your back?" Uenoyama slouched back onto the couch.

  
"Yes." Mafuyu replied, not fazed at all.

  
"I-You-" He couldn't get the words out right. He stared at the Crimson coloured guitar, with gold linings around the corner. The strings were perfectly clean, obviously untouched and new. However, that wasn't the point. It wasn't even the least of his worries. Well, maybe he did feel a bit of anger at how such a beauty was left desserted, untouched. The guitar was one of the best in the industry. Name not worth speaking out of anyone's mouth, not of its extravagant price.

  
Uenoyama's eyes burnt a hole in the expensive guitar, drowning himself in great question of why a ameature was of ownership of such a godly instrument.  
"Where did you get this from? Was it a gift." Uenoyama was skeptical of Mafuyu's possession of the instrument. Could he have stolen it? It wasn't uncommon amongst youngsters who couldn't afford instruments, quite very common actually. 

  
"My dead boyfriend's mother gave it to me." He replied, face unaffected, eyes still gleaming.

  
Ritsuka's eyes widened. _Woah._ _Please don't be a sentimentalist and start bawling your eyes out. Please._ he repeated the mantra over and over again in his head. He wasn't very fond of the idea of being _anyone's_ therapist, it was already a bad enough situation he had to babysit a total newbie at guitar that was as oblivious as himself on a Saturday morning after getting himself totally wasted. "You don't seem the least bit fazed. Did you not..." He trailed off, "It's none of my business, he's here to learn guitar, not for therapy." He brought himself back.

  
Clearing his throat, he grabbed another guitar from the stand beside the sofa. Resting it comfortably on his thighs, he placed his fingers on the guitar, and strummed a majestic B minor. Mafuyu was struck with awe, his eyes had shown everything he was thinking, and Uenoyama saw it. Why was this boy so easily enchanted by everything? _I don't remember behaving the least bit like this when I was a beginner. Is it just a Mafuyu thing?_ "What's so astonishing?" He asked.

  
"Play it again." Sato's eyes couldn't leave the latter's fingers on the thin guitar strings.

  
Confused, Uenoyama strummed the same chord again. Mafuyu's mouth was agape, seemingly inspired.

  
"Teach me that." His eyes had the same unwavering gaze from five minutes ago.  
Uenoyama was speechless. Again.

  
"Why's he so weird? No, more of why the hell does he look like a puppy trying to get his owner's attention?" Ritsuka's mind was overheating from trying to understand the way Sato functioned.

"Was the sandwich not enough?" He asked, shifting closer to Uenoyama.

  
"What? No-"

  
"I can go out to buy as many as you want, if that's what you like." He moved even closer now, cornering Uenoyama to the corner of the small sofa.  
"I don't need a sandwich." Uenoyama sighed for the twentieth time that day, "I need peace."

  
Upon hearing his words, Sato immediately shifted away, giving the latter space to relax. He sat with his guitar in hand, once again, silently waiting for Ritsuka to give him instructions.

  
"Try playing this first," He placed his fingers in a A minor chord position.

  
The strum echoed throughout the room, resonating directly into Mafuyu's heart.  
"Play that again please." He looked at Uenoyama with hopeful eyes. His boyfriend used to play that chord a lot when composing his songs, he just never knew what that chord was.

  
Well, used to. When he was still around. 

  
The latter grunted, but gave in anyways. He strummed the same chord, questioning his very sanity.  
"Woah." Mafuyu hastily took out his own guitar, closely watching Uenoyama's finger position. He stared hard at his fingers, trying to copy the complex chord.   
His distress was very visible, and the former made no attempts to hide it, almost as if begging Uenoyama to help his hopeless hands. Uenoyama didn't move. He watched as Mafuyu pressed his fingers onto the thin metal strings awkwardly, the sound produced was a fuzzy, broken sound.

But it was the chord nevertheless.

  
His strum was scratchy, like static on a television. Clumsy finger placements such as his would have long infuriated Uenoyama into yelling common sense into them, being able o play such a simplr chord consisting of only two finger placements should have been a breeze to anyone.  
Not to Mafuyu at least.

  
The boy who was trying his best at something he knew he had no experience in, he still dived straight in to give it his absolute best. For a moment, Uenoyama felt a distinct admiration and a wave of nostalgia, he saw his twelve-year-old self in Sato. The small boy who had a burning passion is his eyes, the boy who loved what he did, and enjoyed every second of failure and success. The boy who had the flame, the flame brightly ignited in him.

At that moment, Uenoyama thought, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad teaching him how to play after all."

  
Just as he thought that, Mafuyu let out a strum, sounding more horrendous than his elder sisters whining, worst than his teacher yelling at the top of her voice on a Monday morning. His eye twitched, cringing from the loud buzzing sound that came from the chord which sounded nothing like an A Minor.

  
"Sorry." Sato scratched his head sheepishly.

  
"You'll need a lot more practice." Ritsuka was broken out of his imagination bubble.

  
"But you'll be there to teach me right?" The puppy eyes came out again.

  
Uenoyama had a mental breakdown by himself.

  
"Why is he always giving me that face? Why is he always asking me things? Why is he always so clueless of his surroundings? Does he not know how he affects others? Why does his smile look so cute-" He stopped himself before his thoughts went overboard.  
"Yes. I will guide you." Ritsuka paused, looking at the orange-haired's gleam of excitement, "But, you must make sure to only talk when I allow you to, and please, take my hints." he was still annoyed at the latter's oblivious attitude towards his signals and normal hints that any normal human would have understood. 

  
"Only talk when I allow you to? Isn't that a bit too much? It's literally slavery-" Uenoyama had second thoughts about his dumb commands that were said in the heat of the moment.

  
"Ok, Sure." Mafuyu didn't seem to have any problems with it. Actually, he looked very impressed with himself.

  
"This kid really..." Ritsuka was craving for another cigarette, "How old are you?"

  
"Nineteen this year."

  
He almost choked on his saliva. They were the same age, and Uenoyama had a million questions going through his head.  
There was absolutely no way they were born in the same year.  
"You're nineteen? No way. You look fifteen." He couldn't; stop himself from throwing the irrelevant comment out, before he could even consider how offensive it was.

  
Surprisingly (or not), The latter wasn't the least bit affected, nor fazed.   
"I look that young? That's not new, I get that a lot." he smiled a small, warm smile at Uenoyama.  
He felt an arrow stab through his chest, directly through his heart strings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter two, honestly i just write this for fun and updates would probably be erratic after this. But, at least Uenoyama is feeling something for out homeboy Mafuyu ;)


End file.
